A Dino's Tale
by TheCastleOfLionsAndPaladins
Summary: Tyranno Kenzan's life has been one adventure after another ever since she was 4 years old. Here's your chance to follow her story. Gender-bent Hassleberry/Kenzan and Jaden/Judai.
1. Chapter 1

**Digital Introductions**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _In the summer of that year, 1991, was when I was born and I was named by my parents Tyranno Dai Kenzan. And 4 years later, on April 18_ _th_ _1995, was a night I would never forget._

 _It was the night I saw my very first monster._

 _I was only 4, but I know I saw and took care of a monster._

 _I was visiting my cousins Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, they were siblings. Tai was 7 at the time and me and Kari were 4._

 _One night, an egg popped out of my Uncle's computer and we all took care of it. It hatched into a little black fur-ball, then became a little pink head, then he grew into a really big yellow lizard and when we were attacked by a giant parrot, he became a huge orange dinosaur to protect us._

 _And then he and the parrot disappeared._

 _The fight they had was never forgotten and the police decided it was a terrorist attack, so a lot of people moved away to keep their children safe._

 _I was usually alone when I was at the house, since my mother was always digging around looking for Dinosaur bones and my father was a general in the Texas, American army._

 _But then, I heard one of my classmates talking about a game called "Duel Monsters" and I started playing._

 _When I was 7, I had a full Dino-Deck and was planning to go to Duel Academy. That's a school that was actually built just to help people learn how to play Duel Monsters._

 _Now, I'm 8-years-old and I'm going to see Tai again because we're going to summer camp together._

 _In fact, I'm on the bus to the camp-grounds now._

 _Good bye! For now at least._

Then a little girl closed her book and shoved it in her green bag.

She had deeply tanned skin she had gotten from her father's side, forest green eyes that she had from her mother and black braided hair that went down to her shoulder blades she had from both sides of her family, however her bangs that looked like Dinosaur teeth had been bleached white.

She was wearing a yellow Dinosaur bandanna on her head with red beady eyes and a few brown marks. Her yellow short-sleeved shirt had a Tyrannosaurus head that popped out of a hole on it, her tight blue jean shorts with rips and a black belt was just above her knees made a nice combination and her brown leather combat boats that were just over her ankles completed her outfit.

The little girl giggled in excitement as she sat on the bus.

Her name was Tyranno Dai Kenzan. Her parents called her by her first name but her classmates and other family members called her by her last name.

Kenzan couldn't wait to see her cousin Tai again after so long.

Her family were the closest thing to friends she had and she really loved her cousins.

He stood up for her, supported her when she needed it the most and protected her from anyone or thing that would try to hurt her, just like a big brother would. Kenzan sometimes pretended that Tai was actually her big brother instead of her cousin and he didn't mind at all.

He was the best.

Kenzan squalled happily.

"Just you wait, General Tai! I'll see ya soon, old pal." She giggled out-loud.

The tan-skinned girl didn't care if people started at her, she was far too happy to care.

After a while, the bus finally stopped and she jumped off first.

Kenzan looked around.

The camp site looked amazing and really big. There was a huge field, log cabins, everything you'd expect to see at a camp site.

And up in one of the trees, sleeping peacefully on a branch, Kenzan saw a huge bush of chocolate-brown hair.

"GENERAL TAI!" She screamed in happiness.

Started, the figure in the tree was woken up and disorientated, causing him to lose his balance and fall on the ground, face first.

The figure was a boy with lightly tanned skin, spiky chocolate-brown hair and matching eyes. He wore a blue T-shirt with orange stars near the shoulders, a yellow pocket on each side of the chest, and three yellow buttons in the top. He also wore a yellow shirt underneath his blue one and brown shorts. On his head was a blue headband, where he had his signature goggles, a black wristband on his left arm, white gloves, white socks and blue and white sneakers with yellow triangles on them. His headband left a tuft of his hair out on the front as an added fashion statement.

As the boy, Tai, rubbed his damaged head, Kenzan ran over to him in excitement.

"General!" The little girl called.

Curiosity, Tai looked up and saw his little cousin running towards him.

"Kenny?!" He gasped, using their childhood nickname.

Kenzan giggled and as soon as she reach her cousin she tackle hugged him.

"I missed you, General!" She squealed.

Tai laughed.

"I missed you too, Major." He smirked and ruffled her signature bandanna since it covered her hair.

Kenzan laughed in glee.

Eventually, she let go of her cousin and stood up, pulling Tai by his arm with her.

"So come on!" She yelled, tugging on his arm.

"I wanna meet your friends!" The tanned-skin girl continued to whine.

Tai laughed as his cousin, surprisingly, tugged him along the grand.

"Hold it, Kenzan. First I think we should introduce ourselves properly." He chuckled.

"To who, General?" She asked, innocently.

"To the viewers of course." Tai joked and laughed.

Kenzan laughed too.

"Right!" She agreed, nodding firmly.

"Hi! I'm Taichi 'TAI' Kamiya!" The brunette boy yelled out to no one.

Then he pointed to a girl.

She had lightly tanned skin, short orange hair and maroon eyes. Her blue hat with light blue straps left a tuft of her hair in the front covering most of her forehead. She wore a yellow sleeveless turtle-neck shirt with a white collar, a white triangle on it and white ruff on the bottom. She also wore red gloves, blue jeans, a pink pouch with a black buckle and a golden button, grey sneakers with red markings on it and red thunders on the soles.

"This is Sora Takenouchi. She's okay, for a girl." Tai introduced, muttering the last part.

"I resent that, General!" Kenzan pouted, since she had heard her cousin's mutter.

"Moving on, we've got Yamato 'MATT' Ishida. Oh Matt, he's just too cool, just look at that haircut." Tai chuckled as he pointed towards another boy.

This boy had spiked blonde hair that was most-likely kept up by gel, azure blue eyes that, if in a glaring contest, would win and lightly tanned skin that made his facial features stand out. He was wearing a dark green sleeveless turtle-neck shirt, dark brown gloves and dark blue jeans that were rolled up at the bottom making them light blue. His shoes were mud brown with white soles.

Kenzan chuckled in agreement with Tai's statement about Matt's hair.

Then she pointed at another kid.

"Who's that?" She asked, innocently.

The boy she was pointing at looked to be 10-years-old. His hair was red and spiked, his eyes were very dark and his skin was lightly tanned. He wore a button up orange dress shirt that used yellow buttons, yellow gloves and brown-yellow shorts that appeared to be slightly cargo-like. He had light green socks, black shoes with purple toes and purple tips above the ankle with thunder bolts at the sides of his shoes. Along with that, he had a yellow and white laptop sitting on his legs.

"That little kid is Koushiro 'IZZY' Izumi. He should've gone to computer camp." Tai introduced.

Kenzan giggled again.

"He looks cute. Like the kind of quite boy you'd see at the back of the class." She smiled as she shared her opinion.

"Are you crushing on a nerd?" Tai asked her, teasingly.

Kenzan looked at her cousin with honest confusion on her face.

"Crushing? What's that mean?" The blacknette asked, innocently.

"I'll tell ya later." The brunette chuckled.

Then, he looked around and pointed at another girl.

She had strawberry-blonde hair that was mostly hidden by her pink cowgirl hat, eyes that matched her hair and lightly tanned skin. She was wearing a hot-pink cowgirl dress with a brown belt around her hips that complimented her small curves, orange-brown gloves on her hands and a tanned bag with a strap that rested on her right shoulder as the actual bag part rested on her left hip.

"See the girl in the pink? That's Mimi Tachikawa. I bet you could guess her favorite color on the first try." Tai introduced.

Kenzan humphed.

"She looks like one of those girly-brats! If she tries anything with me, don't blame me if she has a few broken bones when you see her next, General!" She growled.

Tai laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you from the Evil Princess of Pink." He smirked.

"Really? Thank you General!" Kenzan yelled and tackle hugged the brunette as he laughed.

"No problem, Solider!" Tai chuckled as Kenzan let go of him.

Then, Kenzan pointed at another kid, jumping excitedly on the spot.

"That guy looks like a chibi-Matt!" The little blacknette yelled.

"That guy is Takeru 'TK' Takaishi. He's Matt's dopey little brother." Tai smiled as he introduced TK.

TK had short blonde hair with a longer tuft on the front, azure blue eyes and had a fair skin tone. He was wearing what looked like a green jacket with a lighter green long-sleeved shirt underneath it, a pair of khaki shorts, green and white strapped tennis shoes with yellow socks and an odd green hat with a violet gem stone.

Then, Tai noticed another person he knew.

It was a tall lanky boy with blue hair in a spike that pointed downwards, dark eyes like Izzy's and rather pale skin. He was wearing a light grey short-sleeved shirt with a collar that could easily be mistaken as white, a white sleeveless sweater with blue lines and greyish-brown shorts. His socks were dark blue and his shoes were red sneakers with white straps. On his right wrist was a green watch and on his left was a yellow wrist band. And to top it all off, he had a huge bag, similar to Mimi's, that had a red cross on it that stood for "First Aid".

"Oh and that's Joe Kido. But don't ever scar him, he'd probably wet his pants." Tai introduced, pointing at Joe so Kenzan knew who he was on about.

"Is it my turn now?" Kenzan asked, impatiently.

"Yep! And this little bundle of annoyance and joy is my little cousin Tyranno Kenzan. But I call her 'Kenny' since it's shorter or 'Major' sometimes since she calls me 'General' and those are military ranks." The brunette commented, picking Kenzan up around her waist and putting her down on his shoulders.

"Hello!" Kenzan called to no one, waving her hand around as she waved.

Some people turned and started at the cousins as they laughed, but then turned around and ignored them.

Suddenly, it started snowing like a blizzard.

"Come on, Kenny!" Tai yelled.

By now, Tai had put Kenzan back on the ground and the little girl panicked, slightly.

"RETREAT, SOLDIERS!" She called over her shoulder as she and her 'brother' ran to the log-cabin he was staying in.

Surprisingly Joe, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy and TK were already inside.

"Tai!" The ginger-haired girl gasped.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, cheerfully.

"Hey there, Soldiers! Name's Kenzan, Code name: Tyranno." Kenzan called.

She popped out from behind Tai and saluted the other children in the cabin.

Mimi squealed.

"AWWWW! Ain't you just the cutest thing?!" She yelled and ran over.

"Help! Requesting back up!" Kenzan yelled as she ran from the girl clad in pink.

Meanwhile, Sora stood next to Tai, watching in amusement.

"So, that's your little cousin you told me about? Kenny you called her?" The girl asked, turning from the runners and to her best friend.

"Yep! That's Mrs. Tyranno Kenzan right there. But for some reason, everyone but her parents call her by her last name." The boy chuckled as he watched his cousin hide behind Joe.

"GENERAL! I'm being attacked! Requesting back up!" Kenzan cried as she continued to run.

Tai laughed.

"Hold on, Major! Back up is on the way!" He yelled and ran over to help the little girl.

 **Duel Academy At Last**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been 7 years since that summer that I spent with my cousins Tai, Kari and their friends ended and now I'm finally off to Duel Academy. I just pasted my field test and I already did the written exam so now I'm on the boat._

 _But I'm not happy._

 _I've worked my butt off since I was 7, saved the world with my family and friends when I was 8, went to summer school for 4 whole summers, military school for 3, went to normal school for my whole life and after all that, guess what rank they put me in._

 _Ra Yellow. 2_ _nd_ _highest ranked students!_

 _It's so unfair! After all that, I shouldn't have to put up with second best! The ungrateful screw-head who assigned me to the Yellow barracks is getting a piece o' my mind when I find him. He's gonna get a hounding, the Kenzan style._

 _Oh! And I should probably tell ya what's been going on with the others._

 _Tai is in collage with Matt, Sora and Izzy._

 _My cousin and Sora are trying to be a professional football players and are now each other's fiancé._

 _Matt and his band-mates came up with a new name since they aren't teenagers anymore and are planning to tour the world. They call themselves "True Wolves"._

 _Izzy is working part time in the police station._

 _Joe and Mimi are working together in a Children's Hospital near Heighten View Terrace and I've been helping Joe-boy gather up the courage to propose to her. I mean, "HELLO PEOPLE! They've been together for 6 years and Mimi's already been pregnant once, you'd think they'd have tied the knot by now! SHESH!"_

 _TK and Kari are in High School together now (and by 'together' I mean a couple) along with 3 other Digidestind kids who we met a couple years ago when Myotismon tried to make a comeback._

 _Their names are Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya, Miyako "Yolei" Inoue and the former "Boy Genius" Ken Ichijouji. There was one other kid, Iori "Cody" Hida, but he's in Middle School since he was only 8 at the time he became Digidestind and the rest were 11._

 _Davis is a star player on the Soccer Team and has a girlfriend named Jenifer, but his dream is to open a Nodal Cart._

 _Yolei is the president of the school Computer Club and she and Ken are dating._

 _Ken is really interested in mysteries and is working to be a detective when he graduates collage._

 _Cody is thinking about being a layer or something._

 _And me, you may ask?_

 _Well, I'm hoping to graduate the Academy with some really great friends, maybe be a Pro-Duelist or an Archaeologist like my mother, since neither of my parents want me in the Army after my accident._

 _I never mentioned that, did I?_

 _Well, 1 year ago, I was on a dig with my mother when suddenly there was a rock-slide and I broke one of my leg bones. But in the surgery that I had gone through to save my leg, they used the Dinosaur bone I had dug up to replace my old one._

 _Just another reason for me to love my Dinos._

 _Anyway, I gotta go. We're about to doc and I got a screw-head I gotta give my mind to._

And then, two tanned hands closed a worn-out and old looking brown book.

It was Tyranno Dai Kenzan and she had changed a lot from the little 8-year-old at Summer Camp with her big cousin.

She still wore her bright yellow and brown T-Rex bandanna. Her black hair was still braided, her bleached bangs had gotten a little fluffy and her skin had gotten even darker. A green shirt was under a yellow jacket, with the lives torn off, tired just under her now well-developed bust. She wore a bone necklace around her neck that matched her bone earrings. Her forest green eyes were as bright as ever and she traded in her blue jean shorts for brown cargo shorts and military boats. She had decided to decorate her wrists with bandages to look a little menacing since she knew how teenage boys think. Her curves and hips had developed nicely but she thought it was a miracle she made it through puppetry without killing someone.

The boot now docked and everyone started piling off.

This boot, the freshman boot, had been delayed due to late arrivals so the sun was setting by the time she and her age group arrived at their new home.

"This doesn't make any sense. He's a no show. Aster!"

Curiously, Kenzan looked over the railing and saw a tall lanky man who could easily be mistaken as a woman and a short stubby guy who looked like a meatball were sitting on the ground, looking very glum.

Kenzan knew who they were. And she growled.

It was Vice-Chancellor Jean-Louis Bonaparte and Chancellor Vellian Crowler AKA: The screw-heads she needed to give a piece of her mind to.

With that thought in mind, Kenzan began to make her first menacing impression.

"Left, left, left, left." She repeated as she walked down the steps.

"Oh contra my friend. He's right there, 12 o'clock." She heard Bonaparte call in his French accent.

" _HOW COULD THEY MISTAKE ME FOR A BOY?!_ " She mentally screamed.

With that though in mind, Kenzan decided to skip the rest of the steps and just jumped down to where the two men were.

She knew she shock the ground as she landed, which was something she had intended to do.

"Can you ladies tell me who's in charge around here?" Kenzan asked, purposely mistaking their genders.

"Ladies?" Crowler and Bonaparte repeated, looking half shocked and half freaked out.

The Dinosaur-obsessive girl was tempted to let out a giggle but restrained herself, remembering what her mother would say if she heard she was in Ra Yellow.

" _Tyranno! How could you fail us like this?! We gave you the option of what you wanted to do with your life and this is how you repay us?! You are lucky I'm not as strong as your father!"_

Yep, Kenzan could practically feel the bitch-slaps on the wind.

"You heard me!" She growled.

"Who's top in command in these parts?!" Kenzan continued, now facing the men.

She was surprisingly very tall for her age and slightly buff, too. She could easily be mistaken for being 17 instead of 15, but she took great pride in that fact.

"That would be me." Crowler nodded to her.

He continued.

"Now then-"

Kenzan cut him off by grabbing him around his frilly pink collar and pulled him up to her face.

"I got a bone to pick, you got that?!" The young tomboy barked in the girly-man's face.

Crowler nodded, but she ignored it.

"Well, sun-shine?" Kenzan hissed.

"10-4?" The cross-dresser asked, shakily.

"I'm the best Duelist west of the Ryo Grand so why am I stationed in the Yellow Barracks?!" Kenzan demanded in her military accent she had for as long as she could remember.

"That's because… Well you see…" Crowler trailed.

"Fell free to jump in, Bonaparte." He muttered.

Still not satisfied, Kenzan brought his face even closer to her's, in fact, their noses were almost touching.

"Listen! I want blue!" She hissed in his face.

Truth be told, Kenzan had seen some of the female blue students and she already though it was stupid for the uniform to have such a short mini-skirt. The person who designed it must have been a big, fat, pervert. She only made this big a deal out of it because her mother would kill her when she found out she was in yellow.

"Uh, Bonaparte?" Crowler called in distress.

"What my college here is trying to say, is that someone like you would never wanna be stuck in the Blue dorm." Bonaparte interrupted.

" _No shit, Sherlock._ " Kenzan silently huffed.

She may have liked the colour blue as much as the next guy, but she hated preppy things and was perfectly happy with the standers of the Yellow dorm.

"Yeah? Why's that?" The woman hissed, letting go of the cross-dressing man.

Kenzan wanted to see if they could actually come up with a good idea or if they were as stupid as they looked.

"You're too… Daring. Yes, yes, that's what it is. A thrill seeker like you doesn't belong with the blues." Crowler attempted to explain.

On the inside, Kenzan smirked.

" _Oh if only you knew how daring I really was, ladies._ " The blacknette thought, slyly.

"Yes you have way to much charm. Not to mention **belles courbes**." He spoke in French.

However, Kenzan understood him perfectly and restrained herself from punched him.

"Well thanks, I think." She smiled, a fake but highly believable smile.

Kenzan hated it when people complimented her body, much less when it was a male. Didn't matter if it was a perverted man or horny boy, she hated all compliments regarding her body.

She laughed and patted Crowler on his shoulder.

"You gals are alright." The blacknette chuckled.

Then walked away.

"Forward match! Left, left, left." She yelled as she walked away from the boat.

Day one and she already knew _observant_ people were here.

Great.

Just what she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**And so it begins… Part 1**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Yesterday, I finally saw my cousin, General Tai, at summer camp after a very long time and met his friends Privates Joe, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy and TK. I was planning on spending time with my other cousin, Colonel Kari (Tai's little sister), but she got sick and had to stay home for the summer._

 _So far, I think the General has a thing for Private Sora, but she seems like a nice girl and she was even willing to learn how to play Duel Monsters with me!_

 _I think Private Joe's a wimp and a sorry excuse for a 'man'._

 _Private Matt and his little brother seem okay, but he seems to be a little over protective of Private TK._

 _I haven't even known Private Mimi for a day and I already hate her. You don't need me to tell you why._

 _And Private Izzy seems like the shy little kid who sits in the corner with his laptop on his lap._

 _Before I could have any fun with my cousin and pals in the sun, a snow storm started and me, the General and Soldiers had to get inside before it was too late and we'd get buried alive._

 _Luckily, the whole squadron were able to get inside safe, sound and snug as a bug in a rug._

 _Since there were only 6 beds in the cabin, General Tai let me sleep beside him in his bed while Private TK did the same with his big brother._

 _I woke up at midnight, since I had another one of those nightmares, but the General sang the Japanese "Brave Heart" lullaby he'd always sing to me when I had one of those nightmares and I soon fell asleep again._

 _I woke up about 5 minutes ago and I'm all dressed again, just waiting for everyone else to wake up._

 _Later, Privates._

Then, Kenzan closed her book and put it back in the back-pack she had with her, placing it on the floor.

"Needless to say, the canoe races are cancelled, huh?"

Kenzan yelped and jumped out of the chair she was sitting in, landing hard on the floor, luckily, her butt softened the fall. Tai laughed. Kenzan glared.

"Why do you have to scare me like that, General?!" She yelped out.

"Because it's fun." He chuckled.

Shaking her head in amusement, Kenzan jumped to her feet and smirked at him.

"So let's have toboggan races instead!" The little blacknette suggested and ran out the door, not caring that it was freezing and she would get cold later.

The brunette laughed and joined her outside, both cousins splashing each other with the snow as if it was water.

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" TK laughed as he ran outside.

"Hey TK! Be careful. Slow down!" Matt instructed as he ran after him.

"Brr! It's freezing! And I didn't bring a jacket." Sora shivered as she walked out.

"YOU COULD ASK GENERAL TAI TO HUG YOU, PRIVATE SORA!" Kenzan suggested, making sure everyone heard her especially Sora and Tai.

Both blushed like crazy.

"KENNY!" Tai screamed.

Kenzan laughed and ran away from her cousin as he angrily chased her.

"Man, I was worried I'd catch a summer cold. But this is even worse." Joe gasped as he stood by the door way.

Then, Mimi popped out next to him, gasping in awe.

"Wow! Oh why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boats?" The pink-obsessed girl gasped as she ran out.

Meanwhile, inside, Izzy still hadn't looked up from his computer because he was trying to connect to the internet.

"Still not working!" He growled.

Suddenly, Kenzan stopped and gasped as the world around her vanished.

" _Child of Strength! I will have your head!"_

" _No you will not! I will protect Major Kenzan to the end!"_

" _Commandramon!"_

" _Kenzan, I love you, please remember that for me?"_

" _No don't! He'll kill you!"_

" _Heh. At least I can take him down with me."_

" _COMMMMMANDRRRRAMONNNN!"_

"Kenny!"

Suddenly, Kenzan found herself staring up into Tai's worried, chocolate brown eyes. She noticed that his legs were under her back and her head was being cradled in him arm.

"I passed out, didn't I?" The blacknette asked, shameful.

Tai nodded. Kenzan helped herself up and started walking over to the cabin. The brunette didn't follow her, since he knew she could do things by herself, but he did keep a close eye on her. Once Kenzan reached the inside of the cabin, she smacked herself.

"What in Sam Hill was that?" She asked herself out loud.

She walked back into the bed room and grabbed her back-pack, looking inside it. There was some food, mostly candy bars and other junk food, an exact copy of the outfit she was wearing along with her diary, 4 packs of pens with 4 in each, her Duel Monster deck and her "ENCYCLOPEDIA OF DINOSAURS" book that she had read 5 times already.

Satisfied with how everything was, she took out her Deck-Pack and placed it on her belt, making sure every single last card was there and put her bag on her shoulder, walking down the short hall and back into the snow with Izzy hot on her heals.

Once the two were out-side, Kenzan saw why everyone was admiring the sky.

It was lit up by all the colors of the rainbow from red to purple.

"It's beautiful. Magical even!" Mimi gasped in awe.

"For once, I agree, Soldier." Kenzan gasped in awe.

"But what is it?" Izzy asked, popping his head out from behind Kenzan's.

"Maybe an aurora?" Sora suggested, not taking her eyes off the sky.

"Do you mean the Northern Lights, Private?" Kenzan asked, looking up at the ginger-haired girl.

"But that's impossible! You'd see that in Alaska, we're way too far south." The red-head disagreed.

"Tell that to the snow, Soldier." The blacknette 8-year-old argued back.

"I really think we oughta get back inside before we all come down with ammonia." Joe panicked as he looked around nervously.

"And miss this? The sky is, like, shot-circuiting." Matt gasped.

"This ain't no Boot Camp, son." The youngest girl gasped as she watched the sky.

Then, the brunette noticed something. It looked like a big, green version of a black hole.

"Hey! What's that?" Tai asked, no one in particular.

Suddenly, Kenzan pulled TK and Izzy behind her.

"HIT THE DECK!" She yelled.

Suddenly, small balls of light fell from the green hole and scattered everywhere, nearly hitting the 8 kids. As soon as the snow settled and Kenzan could see again, she found herself under Matt who looked like he had only protected her because she was protecting his brother.

"Are you okay, Private?" The girl asked.

Matt pulled himself of the floor and dusted himself off as Kenzan also stood up and pulled both Izzy and TK to their feet, surprising both the boys by how strong she was. Looking around, Kenzan saw that Tai had brought Sora into a tight hug and protected her with his body, Mimi was clenching her cowgirl hat and Joe looked like he was about to have a heart attack but was physically okay.

"Hey Soldiers! Report your conditions!" Kenzan ordered.

"We're still here." Matt commented as he stayed with TK, Izzy and Kenzan.

"Frightened, but fine." Tai spoke, slowly letting go of the ginger-haired girl.

"Dido." Sora nodded, though it was obvious she was clenching the brunette's shirt.

Kenzan smirked at them. Realizing the poison they were in, Sora and Tai yelped in surprise and jumped 5 feet away from each other, causing Kenzan to snigger and Matt gave a mocking whistle while Mimi giggling like a school girl.

"Shut up, Soldier!" Tai scolded his little cousin.

Kenzan smirked.

"Is that an order, General?" She said, teasing in her tone.

"What do you think those strange lights were?" TK asked, gaining everyone's attention again.

Kenzan hummed in thought as she walked over to one of the small holes the devices made when they impacted.

"Meteors?" The red-head suggested as he crawled over to one of the holes.

Suddenly, a pillar of light erupted from each of the holes as 8 identical devises floated out of the ground, each of the kids catching one in their hands.

"Okay, so they're not meteors." Izzy spoke quickly as he opened his hand.

Kenzan looked at the device with interest. It was in a similar shape of a cross, but was far more stubby and square-like. It was light blue in color, had a few buttons and seemed to have a very short and stubby antenna. There was a screen in the center that had a circular rim around it that had tiny symbols that she had never seen before.

"What… Are these?" Sora asked in confusion.

"I ain't ever seen anything like it, Private Sora." Kenzan admitted with as much confusion as the ginger-head.

"My guess is some sort of Miniature Remote Digital Apex." Izzy regressed.

"Speak English, Son." The blacknette requested, looking at the red-head in confusion.

"A remote controlled helicopter." The red-head reword his sentence.

"Oh. Sorry, Private Izzy." Kenzan apologized.

"It's fine." Izzy reassured with a small smile.

"But if this is a game, where are the instructions?" Joe asked, getting the group back on track.

Suddenly, Kenzan had a bad feeling in her stomach and grabbed Izzy and TK like she had before.

"Forget the instructions! Surfs up!" The brunette warned.

Looking up, Kenzan and the others saw a huge wave was about to come over and swapped them up, Kenzan hearing Mimi whine something about cheer-leading and then the world was black.

…

"Tyranno…"

Kenzan groaned and growled. She heard someone call her by her first name, which was rare, so it was either her parents or a kidnapper.

"You-hoo! Tyranno!"

Growling again, Kenzan opened her eyes, ready to demand an answer as to why they were calling her buy her first name.

When she saw something. It looked like a camouflage painted head with long socks attacked to his head with a large mouth and yellow eyes that held the strength of a soldier.

"Identify yourself, Soldier!" Kenzan yelled, jumping to her feet as the head rolled and landed at her feet.

The little head chuckled.

"The name's CamoKoromon, Major Tyranno! It's a pleasure to meet you." The little head, CamoKoromon, greeted with a salute that he did with one of his ears.

Kenzan starred the creature down before saluting back.

"At ease, Cadet. Mind tellin' me where we are and if you've seen any more of my squadron?" She asked as she and CamoKoromon ended their salutes.

"They're this way, Major!" The little creature chirped and started bouncing away.

Kenzan nodded to CamouKoromon and followed him.

"AHHH!"

Kenzan gasped.

"GENREL TAI!" She yelled and ran through the trees, CamoKoromon hopping behind her.

When the little blacknette burst through the trees, she saw her older cousin freaking out while a little pink head that looked just like CamoKoromon hopped around him in excitement.

"That is the last time I eat camp food!" He yelped.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, Tai. I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend!" The little head giggled.

"Just what are you? Have you had your rabies shot? And have you seen my little cousin?" He asked, almost accusingly.

"BRIGADIER GENERAL KOROMON!" CamoKoromon cheered in excitement.

Then, he tackled the pink head. The little pink head, who Kenzan assumed was named Koromon, laughed and untangled himself from the arms of his look-a-like.

"At ease, Camo." Koromon chuckled and then laughed as the little guy let go of him.

"Brigadier General, I've met my human Tyranno and I'm sorry to interrupt but she wanted to find her squadron." CamoKoromon apologized, gesturing to Kenzan as he said that.

Surprised, Tai turned and looked to see his little cousin.

"Kenny!" The brunette exclaimed in surprise and ran over to her.

"Howdy General!" Kenzan greeted, cheerfully.

Tai instantly brought her into a huge, slightly surprising the young army girl.

"I was worried about you, Major." He said, still holding her.

Hesitantly, Kenzan hugged her cousin back.

"Sorry I made you worry, General." She said, shamefully.

"It's okay little solider." Tai soothed and stood up.

Koromon giggled.

"Everything's gonna be alright now Tai!" He sang, hopping around the humans as they stopped hugging.

"Me and Camo have been waiting for you!" Koromon sang and jumped into Tai's hands while CamoKoromon jumped into Kenzan's.

Both cousins flinched, in surprise on Kenzan's part and pure confusion on Tai's part.

"Waiting for me?" Tai asked in surprise.

"What are you talking about, Cadet?" Kenzan asked in confusion.

"My name's Koromon and we're partners!" The little pink head cheered.

"Koromon?" Tai asked in confusion and looked at the creature oddly.

"Right! And I'm CamoKoromon! His cousin and Major Tyranno's partner!" The little camouflage-painted head smirked and hopped onto Kenzan's head, playfully.

"That means 'talking head'?" Tai asked in confusion.

"No it means 'brave little warrior' and don't forget it, Tai!" Koromon giggled, teasingly.

"So what did you mean when you said you've been waiting for us?" The brunette asked in confusion.

"And how did you know our names, Cadet?" The blacknette asked in curiosity.

"Tai? Kenzan?"

Surprised, the cousins turned around and saw Izzy behind a tree.

"Private Izzy? That you?" Kenzan asked, walking over to him.

"It's me. And I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere." Izzy confirmed.

"It is me, Motimon, at your service!"

Curiosity getting the best of her, Kenzan turned and looked at the ground, spotting a cute little pink ghost with big brown/violet eyes.

"Anybody want lunch?" The little guy, Motimon, giggled pleasantly.

Suddenly, Tai started freaking out and accidentally dropped Koromon, letting the little guy bounce over to his cousin as Kenzan calmly set him down on the ground.

"Another one?!" The cousins asked, Tai in shock and Kenzan in curiosity.

"What are they?!" The brunette continued.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me Motimon, everyone does actually." The little pink creature giggled as he hopped into the clearing.

"I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual life-form." The red-head theorized.

Then he placed his hands on his hips and looked at the back of Motimon's head.

"I don't remember anything like this in the camp broche." Izzy stated, intelligently.

"You think, Private?" Kenzan asked, slightly sweat-dropping.

"It's weird." Tai stated and looked around.

Kenzan walked over to the trees and sniffed them, then looked at the ground.

"The vegetation is lush but the sole appears rather common." Izzy noticed.

"Nothing is common in Digi-World." Motimon giggled.

"That's right, Tai, you're in the Digital World now!" Koromon declared, grinning.

For a moment, Kenzan just stood there, amazed with the world around her as she gazed at all the interesting things and she knew officially and for sure.

"Soldiers, we're not in Kansas anymore." Kenzan muttered.

 **Judai Yuki the HERO-Duelist!**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's day 3 at Duel Academy._

 _I've gathered myself up a squadron and we're showing up those Obelisk Blue bullies that make my skin crawl. Yesterday, some brat named Chazz from the second year, Slifer Red and some punk I wanted to punch since the entrance exam named Reginald from the first year, Obelisk Blue had a Duel, with Chazz as the winner._

 _But that's just the beginning._

 _We've taken up boat camp at a bridge and anyone who's looking for a Duel get's one but if they tried something on me or my squadron, I took 'em out._

 _I know fighting ain't the way to go, but sometimes you gotta fight for the people you care 'bout._

 _In my squadron are 4 boys and myself._

 _David Soloman is the Captain of "Troop Tyranno", making him my 2_ _nd_ _in command._

 _Benjamin Trix made our flag and can get a little violent when someone insults me, but he never hurts anyone physically. He's my First Lieutenant._

 _Alexander 'Al' Goodwin was from a preppy family but fought fair-and-square to get into the Academy, unlike the Obelisks we show up. He's a Second Lieutenant._

 _And John is an orphan, kinda the runt in the platoon but he's also the heart and soul of the squad. I've made him a Sargent Major._

 _Me and those boys really get along and kinda remind me of the Soldiers back home, but me and Camo are doing great._

 _So far, no one's discovered him, there aren't any Digidestind here and no evil Digimon have come after us._

 _I kinda still find it hard to believe that nothing's after us now, but I can't shake the feeling that something big is gonna happen maybe not today, probably not tomorrow, but something big is gonna go down very soon._

 _I can feel it in my prehistoric bones._

 _Later, Cadets._

And then, Kenzan felt a tap on her shoulder and closed her diary.

She and the other members of "Troop Tyranno" were at their bridge a little earlier than usual and were just chilling out as they waited for someone or thing to pop out and ask to go over the bridge.

It was John.

"What's up, Sargent Major?" Kenzan asked as John saluted her.

"Major Kenzan, there are two Slifer Reds coming our way. What are your orders, ma'am?" He asked, his slight southern accent coming through.

Kenzan nodded.

"At ease, Sargent. Report." She requested as John lowered his hand.

"As I said, there were two Slifer Reds coming our way. A wimpy, little blue-haired boy and a tough-lookin', tough-talking brown-haired girl, both second years from what I could gather. Yesterday the boy came by himself but it looks like he's brought reinforcements." John reported.

The little boy was the scout of "Troop Tyranno" and reported anyone heading their way to his Sargent or Captain. The dark-skinned girl nodded.

Then she turned to her fellow soldiers.

"Alright Troop Tyranno! You heard the man! Get into positions!" Kenzan bellowed to her fellow Ras and they saluted.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" The boys called.

John and Alexander walked over to her left and placed a bag of the Duel-Disks they won at the foot of the bridge while David and Benjamin placed another bag on the right of the bridge. Kenzan slung a bag of the won Duel-Disks over her shoulders and the boys stood single-file behind her, surprisingly being well hidden behind her.

Just as John had said, two Slifers appeared out of the trees, one a short and lanky boy and the other a tall and tough-looking girl.

His light-blue hair was sectioned in three layers, his grey eyes positioned between the three bangs closest to his face and behind a pair of round-lenses glasses and had light skin. He was wearing the traditional Slifer jacket, dark grey jeans and Slifer sneakers. He was carrying a net filled with Duel Disks in his hands.

She had chocolate-brown hair with an orange patch at the top, chocolate-brown eyes and had light skin. Her hair was styled slightly to look like a boy with how it spiked at the back, however her thin face gave away the fact she was a girl and so did her out-fit, since she wore a red and white version of the Obelisk Blue girls' uniform. She was carrying a bag of Duel Disks on her back.

"Stop right there, civilians!" Kenzan yelled, warning them.

At her command, the unnamed Slifers stopped in their tracks. For a split second, the girl looked like she could've been Tai's twin sister and the boy looked like he could've been Joe's baby brother, but Kenzan soon shock those thoughts from her head.

"That's her, Aneki. That's the girl. Maybe we should just go, who needs lunch-money anyway." He whimpered to his fellow Slifer.

Kenzan smiled smugly with her eyes closed, then she opened them and glared at the Slifers.

"Draw your Duel-Disk!" The tanned-skin girl yelled.

The Slifer girl smirked.

"Sure." She said, simply.

As the brunette pulled her bag of her back, Kenzan watched in confusion.

"Hold on, aren't you scared?" She asked, voicing her reason for confusion.

"Of a Duel? No way." The brunette admitted, looking puzzled as the bag fell off.

"Now, let's throw down!" She challenged, placing her Duel-Disk on her arm.

"But I haven't given my speech yet!" Kenzan yelled, shocked by the female Slifer.

"What speech?" The brunette asked.

"My intro." The blacknette said, proudly.

"Now then, name's Kenzan, code name: Tyranno." She said, pointing to herself with her thumb.

"Whatever you say." The brunette said.

Then the girl pointed behind Kenzan where "Troop Tyranno" had popped out.

"Hey, what's with your goon squad?" She asked.

"SHOW SOME RESPECT, YOU JERK!" Benjamin yelled, looking ready to punch the girl.

"That's right, you tell 'em Benny!" Alexander agreed.

"State your name." John ordered.

The brunette placed a wrist on her hip, smugly.

"Well, I'm Yuki Judai and I-"

"Was just leaving." The little bluenette interrupted.

"Roll call, boys!" Kenzan ordered.

"Who are we?" John asked, glaring at the Slifers.

"TROOP TYRANNO!" They roared.

"Okay, they're nuts." Judai remarked, placing her hand down by her side.

"That's what scares me." The Slifer boy whimpered.

"Sound off 1, 2! Ready?" David asked.

The members of "Troop Tyranno" nodded.

"Major Tyranno is the best!" David began.

"She likes to ware her jacket as a vest!" Benjamin called.

"Sound off 3, 4! Now, let's go!" Alexander finished.

"Hold on, you look like the kid who's undies we hung on the flag pole yesterday?" John noted.

"You soldiers did what, now?" Kenzan asked, raising her eye-brow at her comrades.

"Yeah, what's your point?!" The little bluenette asked, getting defensive.

"Doesn't really matter." Judai said, stepping in front of the boy to make sure he didn't hurt anyone.

"Let's just throw down." She suggested, sheepishly.

"Well first, lemme lay down the rules of battle." Kenzan said as David and Benjamin took the Duel-Disks on her back off.

"You see those Duel-Disks? Them thing's is mine." She said, pointing at the Duel-Disks that Judai and the boy had brought.

"And if I win, you give me the ones you stole." Judai added.

"She what?!" David and Benjamin gasped.

"Who are you?!" Johan and Alexander asked.

"Just another wimp." Kenzan growled, slowly unfolding her arms.

Truth be told though, she was shocked that this "Yuki Judai" had made such a proposal.

"Hey! Take that back! Ya hear me?!" The little bluenette yelled.

"Easy, Syrus." Judai attempted to sooth him.

Obviously, the boy, Syrus, didn't calm down.

"No one insults my Aneki!" He yelled, humming angrily as it appeared he was on fire.

Kenzan almost let a giggle escape her lips at how much the little bluenette reminded her of herself and how cute he looked while protecting his "big sister". It brought a memory to her mind.

" _Hey! You! Leave Kenny alone! Got it?!" 12-year-old Tai hissed at a brut named Burt._

 _Tai stood defensively in front of a beat up and bruised 9-year-old Kenzan._

" _I don't think so, shrimp!" 15-year-old Burt laughed._

 _Kenzan jumped to her feet, ran past Tai and punched the bully to the ground._

" _NO ONE INSULTS THE GENERAL! NO ONE!" She screamed in his face._

 _Burt became teary-eyed and ran away, screaming for his Mommy._

"Control your subordinate, will ya?" David growled.

"Yeah!" The other boys yelled.

"Or else we will." John warned.

Kenzan chuckled under her breath.

"Forget him, boys. Eyes on the prize." She told them.

" _When I'm done with this runt, they'll have to scrape her off the ground with a squeegee._ " The blacknette thought, her eyes burning like fire.

"Alright! You got a deal!" Kenzan yelled, pointing at Judai.

Then suddenly it appeared as if she was on fire.

"And a Duel." The blacknette finished.

Judai sweat-dropped.

"Are you always this dramatic, sister?" She asked, chuckling slightly.

"Atten-tion! Time for combat, Sarge!" Syrus yelled, holding up a fist.

"Clearly, you're not the only one." The brunette sighed, wondering why everyone was being so dramatic today.

Kenzan chuckled and walked towards the river with her Duel-Disk active and Judai also walked to the river but was on the other side.

"Ready for boat camp, son?" Kenzan asked.

"Hey! Stop calling Aneki 'son'! She's in her 2nd year and besides, she maybe the King of Slifer Red, but she's still a girl!" Syrus yelled, anger boiling inside of him.

"Then she'd Number 2." John yelled.

"And who's 1?" Alexander asked.

"TROOP TYRANNO!" The group cheered.

"Will you give it up?! You're not in the army!" Syrus freaked, getting a yellow anger-mark on his head.

"Who's the best? TROOP TYRANNO! Who's gonna win?" The boys cheered.

"Troop Aneki!" The little bluenette yelled, cupping his hands.

"Am I the only one here who hasn't gone insane?" Judai asked herself.

"Rally up! All hands on Deck!" Kenzan yelled, placing her Deck in her disk.

"She just answered that question loud and clear." Judai sighed.

The female Slifer took a breath to calm herself and shrugged.

"Fine. If you can't beat 'em, you gotta join 'em." The brunette smiled as she slipped in her Deck.

"Game on, General!" She challenged, activating her disk.

"You mocking me?! I'm a Major, Junior, my cousin is the General! And this ain't no game." Kenzan growled, activating her Duel-Disk.

"This is combat!" She declared.

And the Duel began.

During the Duel, it went back and forth with Judai's HERO Deck and Kenzan's Dinosaur based monsters.

The young, spirited Digidestind found herself doing a bit of monologue-ing as the Duel went on, admitting that she started Troop Tyranno to show the sassy and annoying Obelisks that Ra was just as good and to make her family back home proud.

When Judai impressed the Ras enough to desert Kenzan, she also admitted after she went back to Texas and left her cousins and friends in Japan, she didn't really have any friends to rely on to have her back when she needed them and she never understood why.

But, near the ending move, when Judai played Sky Scrapper, Kenzan realized she never moved on and evolved herself. She had been stuck in the past like a fly in amber, watching the world around her change and never doing anything to change with it.

In the end, Judai beat Kenzan, but she felt different…

As if she had evolved from one of her beloved Dinos into a prehistoric bird that couldn't be happier to final spread her wings and fly to the skies.


End file.
